Mirai Momoyama
Mirai Momoyama (桃山みらい Momoyama Mirai) is the one of the main protagonists of Kiratto☆PriChan. She is a 2nd-year student of Kirarigaoka Middle School and the childhood friend of Emo Moegi. She is a Lovely type idol, whose preferred brand is Sweet Honey. Her catchphrase is “''Kiratto☆''”. Appearance Mirai is a young girl with feminine, light indigo eyes flecked with sky blue. She has long, peach-pink hair worn up in a ponytail that curls on end, matching her shoulder-length forelocks. Her bangs are shaped into three sections to frame her face, with a single, curled cowlick sticking up. Personality An energetic, clumsy girl filled with curiosity. She is often dragged into things by her more lively friend Emo, due to her desire not to be an imposition on others. She has the ability to find traits in other people that make them shine. Relationships Emo Moegi Her encouraging childhood friend and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts Emo often ropes Mirai into things and always gives her full support. Rinka Aoba Her friend, manager and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts. Mirai admires her and appreciates her efforts. Anna Akagi A rival who she and her sister have been fans of. She thinks Anna is cute and talented, but she is also aware of her behavior. Sara Midorikawa They're good friends, and they help out each other when needed. The first time they hangout for their program, they visited various places such as the park and a bunny cafe. In later episodes, she is told by Sara that she likes cute things and that she has to hide it due to her cool image in Meltic StAr. As a good friend, Mirai attempts to help Sara hide her adoration for cute things. Dia Nijinosaki Etymology Momoyama (桃山) - Momo (桃) means "peach", while yama (山) means "mountain". Similarly to the other characters' family names, Momo is a reference to her pink hair. Mirai (みらい) means "future". Significant Coords *Pri☆Chan Uniform Pink Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. *Sweet Honey Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. *Pretty Ribbon Vivid Pink Coord - Her coord in several visuals. *Miracle☆Kiratts Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. *Pure Princess White Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. *Miracle Idol Lovely Coord - Her coord in Season 2 visuals. *Thrilling Pink Jewel Coord - Her first Jewel Coord. Trivia * Her hobby is making intentionally bad art. * She shares some similarities with Lucia Nanami from Mermaid Melody. ** Both are in the position of the protagonist character, and both main colors are pink. ** Both have similar monotonous voices, but Mirai's voice is a little clearer. * She shares some similarities with Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu!. ** Mirai's bedtime hairstyle is, for some reason, just like Ichigo's usual hairstyle. ** Both families operate food businesses, but there is a big difference between "Bento shop" and "Sweets shop". * She shares her given name with Mirai Asuka from the Aikatsu Friends! series. ** She also shares her given name with Mirai Asahina from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and Mirai Kuriyama from Kyoukai no Kanata. * Her first speaking appearance was in PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage! * Her birthday is on July 12, which is Decoration Cake Day in Japan. * Her favorite food is shortcake and unagi (eel). * Her blood type is B. * Her height is 150 cm. * She is the fourth protagonist of the Pretty series to have a younger sister. * Unlike the other main characters, her theme color, pink, is not a part of the rainbow. * She shares some similarities with Kanon from the PriPara series. ** Both of them have peach-pink colored hair. ** Both of their hair are worn up in a ponytail. ** Both of them are lovely idols. ** Both of them have sisters, as Kanon is the Lovely idol form of Non Manaka. ** Both of them are in a trio with a Pop idol and a Cool idol. ** Both of them have pink as their theme color. ** Both of their eye colors are in the cool color spectrum. ** Both of them are centers of their trio units. * In Episode 14 - We Tried Tto Excite Fans Too!, she loves peace, and doesn't like fighting and wars, especially fan club wars. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence